A Spiteful Debt
by Michelle62092
Summary: -"Renee,I gave you & Charlie 13 years to pay me back,& you haven't payed a cent!I'm taking you court." Without court,they decided-Isabella Swan will marry Edward Cullen,to pay back all debts between the Swan's & Cullen's.AH. M for later.Over 25,000 hits!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Twilight or any other of the wonderful creations thought of by the amazing Stephenie Meyer, like Edward, though, I REALLY wish I did... :(**

* * *

******PROLOGUE:**

I was walking down the aisle, which seemed to be in slow motion, to my unwanted fate. It's not that I didn't want to marry him, it's just that I felt rushed. I loved him, but we should have had a choice, a say in when we would be bound in holy matrimony, not a rushed wedding as chosen by my mother, and my fiancé's father. The sun was shining high in the sky, and there had to be at least 1,000 guests here. My stomach lurched as I saw my fate standing next to the minister. He looked unbelievably handsome in his black tux, his beautiful disheveled bronze hair, and his brilliant green eyes smoldering. His Best Man, and brother, Emmett standing next to him. As I continued down the aisle, my father, Charlie, looked at me with concern and understanding, clear as day, in his eyes. I quickly looked back at the minister, and saw that my Maid Of Honor, and best friend, Alice, was already there, looking radiant in a sapphire blue dress that clung to her small pixie frame. I finally reached the alter, from where my fate would ensue. How did I get here, you ask? Well it all started with a spiteful debt, that my own mother, had made ME pay for...

* * *

**********A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!! I need to know what you guys think!!:D


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**BPOV:**

I really despised Forks, Washington. The small little town where _everyone _knows _everything _about you. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am currently 18 years old. I've lived with my mother and father, Charlie and Renee, in this tiny town, for my whole life. I am also a senior at Forks High School, and I am very accident prone. I work at Newton's Outfitters, where Mike works, and his parents own the place, and he's been hitting on me forever. Ugh. He never takes the hint, no matter how many times I turn him down. I sat up in my bed and looked at my alarm clock, 9:34 a.m. I'm really excited that today is Saturday and that I don't have to work today. My mom promised me that today we could have a 'mother-daughter bonding time,' and discuss boys and what-not. I reluctantly got off of my bed, grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I stepped in and starting washing my hair as I thought of what else my mother could possibly want to talk to me about. I finished washing out my favorite strawberry shampoo, shut the water off, and grabbed my towel. As I got out of the shower I suddenly remembered that I hadn't brought my clothes in with me. Groaning in annoyance, and put on my robe, and walked out of the bathroom, only to run into someone.

I shook myself off, thinking it was just my mom or dad, but what I saw was no where close to that. The person, or rather man, that looked like a Greek God, dropped his cell phone. He bent down to pick it up, only to come up, looking...staring at my legs and up my body. When he reached my eyes, we both let out a quiet gasp. He had the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. We continued to stare at each other until I remembered I was standing in the hallway, in just my robe. I blushed and let out a quiet cough.

"Um...e-excuse me.." I stuttered looking down.

"Oh...y-yeah, s-sorry.." He stuttered in return, also looking down.

I ran back to my room and quickly put on some sweats and brushed my hair, and ran down stairs to the kitchen to find my mom, but, of course me being me, I tripped. I put my arms out to prepare myself for the floor, only to be caught by two strong arms. I looked up, and found myself lost in green.

"um.. hi?" I answered meekly to the gorgeous Adonis.

"Hi there," He answered back to me. "Are you...Bella?" He asked me reluctantly.

_How did he know who I was, and that I preferred to be called Bella? _"Yes...um..who are you?" I tentatively asked him.

He suddenly had a shocked expression on his face. "Oh, forgive me, I am Edward Cullen. I was talking to your mother, Renee, and I was trying to find the bathroom earlier, and I am really sorry that I bumped into you."

"No, it was my fault, I should have been looking where I was going," I responded a little too quickly. "Why were you here to talk to my-"

I was cut off by my mom calling me. "Bella!?"

I hurriedly replied back to her. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Could you come here please, I would really like to speak to you."

I went to walk towards the living room where she was, but realized Edward was still holding onto my waist.

"Um..Edward...?" I asked him.

"What?...Oh.. yeah...sorry." He replied looking down, embarrassed.

"That's okay," I told him, and then I remembered my mother and responded to her. "I'll be right in there. mom!"

Now, I really wanted to know what Edward was doing here, and why was he talking to my mother? I quickly walked into the living room, followed shortly after by Edward. I sat down next to my mother, and just when I was about to ask her what was going on, she started explaining.

"Well, Bella..." My mother began hesitantly.

"Yeah, mom?" I replied.

"Well, the thing is, that IdidsomethingbadandtheCullensfoundoutaboutitandtheythreatenedtotellthepoliceandIreallycannotgotojailorprisonsoweagreedthatIcouldpayoffthedebtandImadeadealwithCarlisleandyouaretomarryEdwardtopayitoff." She said, amazingly in one breath.

"What did you say, you spoke to fast," I asked.

"I said that... I did something bad, and the Cullen's found out about it and they threatened to tell the police, and I really cannot go to jail or prison, so we agreed that I could pay off the debt and I made a deal with Carlisle, and you are to marry Edward to pay it off."

I gasped, completely dumbfounded to what my mother had just told me, and fainted.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here is the first chapter, it's not all that great, but I am still working on the whole plot development, and this is my first fanfic. I'm still not sure if I will do EPOV, it depends on how well the first few chapters go, IT ALL DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!! :D I will continue, but I would appreciate maybe some ideas for later chapters, and maybe some encouragement!!:D The next chapter should be up by at least Sunday!!:D


	3. Chapter 2

_RECAP: _

_"I said that... I did something bad, and the Cullens found out about it and they threatened to tell the police, and I really cannot go to jail or prison, so we agreed that I could pay off the debt and I made a deal with Carlisle, and you are to marry Edward to pay it off."_

_I gasped, completely dumbfounded to what my mother had just told me, and fainted._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

I woke up completely dazed. _What happened? _I gasped as the reminder of the haunting words my mother told me. How could she make her 18 year old daughter marry someone she doesn't even know, and how does Edward feel about the whole arranged marriage thing, he couldn't possibly want to marry someone like me. I'm just a Plain Jane, standing at 5'4" and having long wavy brown hair and big, dull brown eyes. Edward probably despises me because of this.

I sat up, looking around to see that I was laying on the couch in the living room, alone. _Where did my mom and Edward go? _Just as I finished that thought I heard voices talking in the kitchen. I lied down, pretending to still be unconscious, and listened closely to what they were saying.

_"Mrs. Swan, I assure you, my son Edward will take wonderful care of your daughter. I understand that they don't know each other yet, so I propose that the wedding should be set in 3 months, On July 15th. That should give them enough time to get to know each other better."_ An unfamiliar voice replied to my mother.

_"Yes, I understand that Carlisle, but what does Edward think of this, I don't think Bella likes it considering she fainted. But she's 18 years old, and graduating in a couple weeks, so I think that this is the best deal that we could've made, without having anyone going to jail...or worse." _My mother responded. Carlisle Cullen, the doctor, and father of Edward, probably stopped by to check on me and speak to my mother.

_"Edward isn't too thrilled by it, but he knows that he cannot stop this from happening because he knows that it will upset his family. He's 22 years old, and needs to find someone to spend his life with. He doesn't want to go against me, so he just doesn't want it to affect him, and he's going to 'look on the bright side to this situation'." _Carlisle spoke to my mother.

My mother responded uncertainly,_ "Well, I hope they can get to know each other, and hope that love will conjure up between them."_

_"I hope so, too," _A velvety voice answered.

_"Edward, I didn't hear you come in here, how's Bella doing?" _Asked Carlisle.

_"I'm not sure, she still seems pretty out of it, I hope she'll wake up soon, because I was hoping she would consider the chance of taking a walk with me," _Edward responded lightly**. (A/N: **Edward was sitting in the living room, waiting for Bella to wake up, then he went to the bathroom, so he wasn't there when she woke up and started eavesdropping.**)**

I took that as a cue to 'wake up'. I got up from the couch and sauntered into the kitchen. I decided that I would act as if I hadn't heard them, and pretend I didn't have a clue as to what happened before I fainted.

"Mom? What happened?" I asked the erratic woman that was my mother.

She replied hesitantly, "Well Bella, you might want to sit down and listen to me okay?"

"Okay..." I replied, and then sat down at the kitchen table.

"Bella, in July, you are to marry Edward, I know you are only 18, but I know you, and I know you will make the right decisions for your future life with Edward. Since you two don't know each other, you have to get to, that means, actually going on dates, and finding the others likes and dislikes. Bella, Edward has accepted that he can do nothing to stop this, so he is willing to go through with it, and I'm hoping you will, too, and look on the bright side." She told me, smiling sympathetically.

Edward was the one that spoke to me next, "Bella, I was wondering, if you would like to go for a walk with me, so we can get to know each other better?"

I saw him look down and blush as he said this. He looked cute, and to think that _I_, Bella Swan, was making the gorgeous bronze-haired, green-eyed Greek God Edward Cullen, nervous.

"I would like that," I replied shyly. Standing up and heading for the door.

"Great!," He smiled, and stood up following after me out the door.

"So..." I replied, feeling awkward.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing 20 questions, it might be a little easier to get to know each other that way." He asked me.

"Sure."

"Alright, what is your favorite color?" Edward asked staring at me. I could immediately feel the blood pool in my cheeks as I thought of what my new favorite color was.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know, but I think that's what I just might do - short chapters quicker updates. I have almost 200 hits, but only 6 reviews. : ( **PLEASE REVIEW!! **: ) I would love opinions, I honestly don't care if you guys say anything bad, I just wants some thoughts!! Edward and Bella will start getting to know each other better, and start actually falling for the other. :D

Next chapter should be up at the latest...Sunday, maybe :D


	4. Chapter 3

_RECAP:_

_"Bella, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing 20 questions, it might be a little easier to get to know each other that way." He asked me._

_"Sure."_

_"Alright, what is your favorite color?" Edward asked staring at me. I could immediately feel the blood pool in my cheeks as I thought of what my new favorite color was._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Green!" I blurted out. After I said that I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth and looked down.

"Why are you embarrassed? Is there a certain reason your favorite color is green, that you should be embarrassed about?" Edward asked me incredulously.

"Um..it's the color of your eyes, they're beautiful..." I said softly. Completely embarrassed, and face flushed red, I kept my gaze on the ground beneath me. "What's your favorite color?" I asked soon after.

"Brown, because that is the color of your eyes, and they are truly beautiful. I keep getting lost in big pools of brown when I look at you.." He replied, not hesitant at all.

I was shocked after he said this, and decided to look up. Bad idea. I just stared at him, and I just realized that we had stopped walking. He was staring back at me, and I could feel my face flushing even more, but I couldn't brake my gaze away from his mesmerizing green eyes.

We continued to stare at each other, until we heard his cell phone ring. We both jumped, equally surprised and embarrassed. He took the phone out of his pocket, groaned and answered.

"Yes, Emmett?" He said picking up his phone.

"Yes...What did you do this time?...Your point...?... Why would you do something that stupid, and especially to a police officer!...Who cares if she was a woman, Emmett, you don't go up to her and grab her ass...How could you not know that she was a cop, if she had her uniform on Emmett, it's clear she's a cop...How could you think that. UGH...Fine, I'll be right there, then you better explain _everything_." He said a little annoyed and upset, to the person that called, and then he hung up.

"Sorry about that, It was Emmett, my brother. He was arrested because he grabbed a police officers ass, it was a woman, but he thought she was a dancer and was in an 'outfit,' if you know what I mean. He is quite a character. Well, I kind of have to go bail him out of jail, would you mind coming with me?"

"Um...sure.." I said.

"Alright let's go." He said as he grabbed my hand.

As he grabbed my hand, it felt like a huge electric current went through us. I looked up at him to see if he felt it, too. He looked down at me in shock.

"Did you feel that shock, too?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said, looking surprised. "Well, um.. we better get going, my car is at your house."

"okay..." I replied.

We continued to jog back to my house. There in my driveway was a silver Volvo. How did I not notice it before? "You drive a Volvo?" I asked Edward incredulously.

He just nodded and held the door open for me like a gentleman. "Thank you." I told him.

"Your welcome," he answered back. He got in to the driver's side and started off towards the Seattle Police Station.

"I'm sorry, it's going to take about 2 hours to get there." He told me sheepishly.

"That's alright, it gives us some time to talk." I said.

We started asking each other questions about our likes and dislikes, for about an hour, when he asked my a question that I really didn't want to answer.

"Alright, how old were you when you had your first kiss?" He asked me. I immediately blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong." He asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"Um...Well, I haven't had my first kiss yet." I mumbled.

"Really?" He asked shocked. I just nodded.

"Bella..." He called.

"Yes?" I muttered, still looking away from him. I didn't even realize that we were already at the Police Station.

"Look at me, please." He asked softly. I looked up and his face was a few inches away from mine. His cool breath blowing in my face.

"Your beautiful...may I kiss you?" He breathed. I just nodded.

Then his lips crashed into mine. Our mouths moving in sync, I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck, running my fingers through is soft hair, as he intertwined his hands in my hair. We both pulled away when we had to breathe. We were both gasping for air, and staring into each others eyes.

"_Wow_," I said breathlessly.

"_Wow_ is right," He breathed back.

Even though we have only known each other less than a day, I feel like I've known him my whole life. We already know so much about each other, and when we kissed, the spark we had when we held hands, intensified.

"We better get inside before Emmett does something to get him in even more trouble." He chuckled, getting out, and opening my door for me.

"Alright." I said as I grabbed his hand, and headed inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter, sorry, I've had a lot of work to do this weekend.

-- I know they're kinda moving fast, but they know A LOT about each other now after their 20 questions-type game, and it was like a 'love at first sight' type of thing...**PLEASE REVIEW **and tell me what you think!!:D :D :D

--and I would LOVE some ideas for later on.. :D

-Next chapter should be up sometime this week!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the background about families/ages/jobs/relationships/etc. PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND MORE!! :D**

**Carlisle Cullen**** - **Edward and Emmett's father, married to Esme Cullen - 44 years old, surgeon at Forks Hospital.

**Esme Cullen**** - **Edward and Emmett's mother, married to Carlisle Cullen - 43 years old, President of the Garden Club.

**Charlie Swan**** - **Bella's father, married to Renee Swan - 43 years old, Chief of Police in Forks.

**Renee Swan**** -** Bella's mother, married to Charlie Swan - 42 years old, 1st grade teacher at Forks Elementary School.

**Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan**** - **Daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan, Born on September 13th - 18 years old, cashier at Newton's Outfitters, Senior at Forks High School. Best Friend of Alice Brandon. Fiancée of Edward Cullen.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**** - **Adopted son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, brother of Emmett Cullen, Born on June 20th**(my birthday :D ) **- 22 years old, part-time piano teacher(to little kids), Junior at Forks Community College. Best Friend of Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale. Fiancé of Bella Swan.

**Emmett McCarty Cullen**** -**Adopted son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, brother of Edward Cullen, Born on January 25th- 23 years old, life guard (hehe) at the Forks Rec. Center, Senior at Forks Community College. Best Friend of Edward Cullen, and Jasper Hale. Boyfriend of Rosalie Hale.

**Rosalie Lillian Hale**** - **Was an Orphan, Twin sister of Jasper Hale, Born on November 17th - 21 years old, also a life guard at the Forks Rec. Center (that's how she and Emmett met, and at school), Sophomore at Forks Community College. Friend of Alice Brandon. Girlfriend of Emmett Cullen. Met Alice through Jasper.

**Jasper Whitlock Hale**** - **Was an Orphan, Twin brother of Rosalie Hale, Born on November 17th - 21 years old, Manager at New Moon Books in the Forks local Mall (that's how he and Alice met), Sophomore at Forks Community College. Best Friend of Edward and Emmett Cullen. Boyfriend of Alice Brandon. Met Alice at the Mall where they both work.

**Mary Alice Brandon**** - **Daughter of Sarah and Gregory Brandon(I made up the parents' names), Born on May 23rd - 18 years old, Manager at Shoes-R-Us (hehe) in the Forks local Mall, Senior at Forks High School. Best Friend of Bella Swan. Friend of Rosalie Hale. Girlfriend of Jasper Hale.

**I made up everyone's birthdays, except for Edward's and Bella's, because Stephenie never told us when the others' birthdays were :(**

**--I hope this clears some things up.**

* * *

_RECAP: _

_Even though we have only known each other less than a day, I feel like I've known him my whole life. We already know so much about each other, and when we kissed, the spark we had when we held hands, intensified._

_"We better get inside before Emmett does something worse." He chuckled, getting out, and opening my door for me._

_"Alright." I said as I grabbed his hand._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

We walked with our hands intertwined into the police station. As we walked I could see from the corner of my eyes, him sneaking glances at me, and when he did I would smile, blush, and then look down. We headed towards the secretary's desk, **(I've never been in a police station, so I'm just kinda making this up as I go along, so bear with me)**, and waited for her to get off the phone.

"Hello, could I please see Emmett Cullen?" Edward asked politely

"Sure sweetie follow me," She said, trying to sound seductive, key word - _trying._

I got really ticked at that, trying to put moves on my fiance. _That sounds so weird, but he _is_ my fiance. _I groaned. I really wished that she wouldn't hit on Edward, especially since I'm standing right next to him.

We followed her towards all the cells. She stopped in front of one of the cells, and said 'seductively' "Here you go, sugar." She said, while she _winked_! Ugh! I stole a glance at Edward and he looked really uncomfortable, I felt kind of smug that he didn't like when she did that, and she was really pretty. I looked inside the cell to see a HUGE guy sitting on one of the bunks with his head in his hands, he looked like a bodybuilder!

"Emmett..." Edward said, sounding annoyed.

"EDWARD!! Oh my god, thank God your here!!" Emmett boomed loudly. "And who is this hottie right here?" He said looking directly at me. I blushed and looked down, squeezing Edward hand. He got the point and sounded annoyed, again, as he spoke to Emmett.

"Emmett..." He warned, "This would be my fiancée."

Emmett looked really shocked. "What?!" He asked loudly.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said apprehensively.

"Emmett, Bella is my fiancée, we are getting married in 3 months. So, please treat her with respect, because her father is the Police Chief, and she can help you get out of here, otherwise, we'll just leave you here, and I'll tell Rosalie _everything_." Edward said, smirking as he said the last part.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anybody! And I tell you everything!" Emmett said, looking kind of hurt, " And _please_ don't tell Rose anything, she'll take all the sex away!!" He said looking horrified.

"Well then Emmett, I suggest you be nice to my beautiful fiancée then." Edward said, smiling at me.

"Alright... So your Chief Swan's daughter? You could help me get out of here?" Emmett asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, but only if you... don't do it again, it's degrading to women, and you have girlfriend!" I scolded him.

"Okay.." He sighed.

"Edward, could you come with me to go and get my Dad, so I can talk to him about letting Emmett out?" I asked Edward.

"Sure, let's go," he said, "and Emmett...behave."

"Hey!! What can I do, I'm in a jail cell!? He said, while Edward and I chuckled.

We walked out of the hallway of cells, and headed back to the front of the station. We got to the secretary again, and this time I spoke to her.

"Hi, can my _fiancé_ and I please speak to my father, Chief Swan?" I asked, 'sweetly'.

She looked shocked, and then quickly recovered, "Um.. of course, follow me." She said, looking away.

I tried to hide the smile that was forming on my face, but failed miserably. I looked over at Edward, who was chuckling silently. She led us into the back offices and pointed to my father's office.

"You can go right in." She said, still avoiding eye-contact. Edward and I both muttered a thanks and walked into my Dad's office.

"Hi Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Bells! What brings you two here?" My Dad asked. **(Charlie already knows Carlisle, Esme, and Edward,( but he doesn't know Emmett), and he knows about the deal. He's not happy about it all, but he knows he can't do anything about it. And he and Renee are still married.)**

"Well, Edward's brother, Emmett, is here, and I was wondering if you could let him go?" I asked sweetly.

"He didn't mean anything by what he did, that's just Emmett, and he won't do it again." Edward added in.

"Sure Bella, Edward," My Dad chuckled, "The only reason he's in here was as a joke, to scare him, so he wouldn't do it again. It was Stacy's idea, the woman that Emmett grabbed." Edward and I both laughed at this.

"Wow.. well, Emmett deserved it." Edward said, still laughing.

"Alright, let's go get that Hell Raiser out of there." My dad responded, leading the way back to the hallway of cells.

"Alright Mr. Cullen, I think you've been in here long enough. Did you spend this time thinking about what you did? And how women should be treated with respect?" My father said in a mock scold. **(Emmett doesn't know he's joking :P )**

"Um.. Y-yes s-sir." Emmett stuttered. He was actually _scared_. I tried really hard not to laugh. My Dad laughed, unlocked Emmett's cell, and then left to go back to his office.

"Alright, Edward, c-can we g-get outta here?" Emmett asked Edward, still stuttering. I bit back another laugh.

"Yeah... Come on Bella, let's get this dumb-ass out of here before he causes more trouble." Edward sighed as we walked out of the hallway and toward the front of the station.

We walked past the secretary and I gave her a death glare. She immediately turned and looked away, as I laughed quietly. When we got outside, I looked up at the sky, the clouds heavy up ahead, signaling a rain storm soon to come. I sighed and continued to walk hand in hand with Edward, Emmett trailing silently behind us, to the Volvo. Edward opened the door for me and I sighed as I got in, immediately smelling the wonderfulness that is Edward. **(Sorry, I had to put that there :P ) **Edward got in the driver's side, and waited until Emmett closed the door. He started the engine and started heading towards his house. We were in a peaceful silence when Emmett decided to break it.

"So, since when did little Eddie-boy here have a_ fiancé__e_? Since he's never even had a girlfriend. And I don't see a ring on Bella's finger." He asked suspiciously. Edward told me that Emmett cannot keep his mouth shut. Oh boy, what are we going to tell him.

* * *

**A/N: **There it is, Chapter 4!! I _tried _to make it a little longer.Thank for your suggestion,**CallalillyAngel**, I REALLY appreciated it :D. I'm still trying to figure out how to introduce Jasper and Alice, and Esme into this...I know how I'm going to have Rose get introduced in here, its gonna be good :P.. So, if anyone has suggestions about how I should have Jasper, Alice, and Esme come into this story, PLEASE let me know!:D

**--and Bella and Edward are engaged, but Edward hasn't officially proposed yet, so Bella isn't wearing a ring. But she will soon! :) **

**-Also, Bella and Edward already know just about everything about each other, it's pretty much everything they knew about each other in the books, and all the houses, and everybody in here, are like they are in the books, there is pretty much no difference in those things.**

-Next chapter should be up by **Sunday** :D

-Please Review!

-Michelle

**--P.S. I have a poll on my profile, so go vote!! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

_RECAP:_

_We were in a peaceful silence when Emmett decided to break it._

_"So, since when did little Eddie-boy here have a fiancée? Since he's never even had a girlfriend. And I don't see a ring on Bella's finger." He asked suspiciously. Edward told me that Emmett cannot keep his mouth shut. Oh boy, what are we going to tell him._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

I didn't know what to tell Emmett, so I frantically looked over at Edward, giving him a pleading look. He sighed and was about to say something when Emmett cut in.

"Well, anyways, CONGRATS!" He exclaimed smacking Edwards shoulder, hard.

Edward winced and yelled at Emmett, "Emmett!! What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see I'm driving!?"

"Whoops, sorry man, um... " Emmett looked over at me an smiled sheepishly, "Congrats Bella!"

I giggled and replied, "Thanks, Emmett, but you might want to sit back, and not talk, or else Edward -"

Edward cut me off, "Will tell Rose..._everything_." He snarled.

"Oh no, please, Edward no!! I can't live without the sex!! PLEASE don't tell Rosie, please, she'll _deny _me..._everything_." He actually pouted. **(Aw, wouldn't Emmett look so cute if he pouted! :P )**

"Jeez Emmett, calm down. Rose can't be _that_ bad." I said.

They both looked at me shaking their heads, wide-eyed. Okay, I took that as a 'yes, she can be _that _bad' look.

Edward was the first to reply back, "She can be pure evil Bella, you really don't want to meet her. Unfortunately, you will though, because since your going to be related to Emmett, your going to have to meet Rosalie Hale." He said, mocking her name as if she were a Goddess. "And you will meet her brother Jasper Hale, and his shopping-obsessed girlfriend Mary Alice Brandon,who preferably likes to be called Alice. Just be careful around her, she'll want to give you a make-over and drag you shopping."

We were arriving into Forks, when Emmett started pleading with Edward again. "Please Edward, don't tell Rosie, just say that...um...I was...with you...meeting Bella!" He said. "Well, it's not a total lie."

We were driving for about 10 more minutes when we pulled off into, what looked like, a private driveway. We then pulled up to a gorgeous 3 story white mansion. **(All of it is the same as it is in the book, so I'm not going to describe the whole thing.) **

As we got out of the car, an amazingly beautiful woman came out of the house. She had long blond hair, and hypnotizing blue eyes. I was guessing that this was Rosalie, and she looked livid.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!! HOW DARE YOU!!" She shrieked. She stomped over to Emmett, and pulled his collar, dragging him into the house. He looked back at Edward and I with a pleading look. When they got inside, the door shut, and Rosalie's rampage began...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, Late update, and a really short chapter, **SORRY** : ( Busy busy busy though, lots of work!! I will try and update as soon as I can!

If you guys have any questions,comments,concerns, **PLEASE REVIEW!!** :D It gives me more encouragement and helps me write faster! : )

-The next chapter should be up by Sunday at the latest!

--Michelle

**P.S. **I have a poll on my profile, in regards to this story, so PLEASE VOTE!! :D


	7. Chapter 6

_RECAP:_

_"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!! HOW DARE YOU!!" She shrieked. She stomped over to Emmett, and pulled his collar, dragging him into the house. He looked back at Edward and I with a pleading look. When they got inside, the door shut, and Rosalie's rampage began..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

After Rosalie dragged Emmett into the house, I looked over at Edward, and he was shaking with laughter. I furrowed my brows at him, and he tried to tell me through fits of laughter.

"...Emmett's...face..!!" He gasped through his laughs.

I just looked at him incredulously. He finally got through his laugh-attack and apologized saying that he has never seen Emmett look so sorrowful.

"Alright well, I guess I should introduce you to Esme and Carlisle, and then give you a tour of the house.." He said, leading me towards the house. I couldn't hear Rosalie screaming at Emmett, so I asked Edward if he knew what was going on.

"Well, knowing Emmett and Rose, she probably forgave him, and now they're having make-up sex." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." I replied, blushing.

Edward led me into the front door were I was awe-struck. This house was beyond beautiful. The living room was very modern, with its color scheme a mixture between off-whites, beige's, and browns, and the white couches and chairs. The whole room was wide open with the south wall made fully out of glass. It was magnificent.

"Wow.." I breathed.

Edward looked over at my awed expression and smirked.

"Esme is a decorator, she says she loves this house the most because of all the detailing she had the chance to do."

"Oh.." I responded lightly.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Carlisle first, he's most likely in his study right now." Edward told me.

He grabbed my hand and led me up the grand staircase up to the second floor. As we passed different rooms, Edward would point them out to me, such as Emmett's room, where there were...noises coming through the door**(Yes, they're 'going at it' :P)**,Esme's Studio, and The Game Room. I was still in shock because of all the rooms and space in this mansion! I then realized that we stopped outside of a doorway. Edward knocked twice and a voice answered, "Come in."

Edward opened the door and stepped in, with me in tow. When we stepped into the study I was, again, awed. The room was beautiful. The walls were a soft cream color, and the carpet was a light beige. The walls were stocked full of shelves encased with a wide variety of books. There was a little section of chairs in the corner with lamps surrounding them. In front of us, was a huge mahogany desk full of files and papers and behind them sat a young man with blonde hair, Carlisle. He was extremely young, definitely not looking old enough to have a full grown sons. He then looked up at us and smiled. He had hazel eyes and a beautiful smile, but they both paled in comparison to Edward's dazzling green eyes and mesmerizing crooked smile. Carlisle stood up and motioned for us to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Well, Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you." Carlisle said, and offered his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand and politely greeted him back, "Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle," He replied back, "Now, I imagine we have an engagement to discuss?" Carlisle asked, sitting back down in his chair and lacing his fingers together on top of his desk.

Edward looked at me, then back at Carlisle and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short, and it's taken me FOREVER to update, and for that I am extremely sorry! But, I am now done with finals, so I should be updating more often now, and hopefully with longer chapters.  
**

**Also, I am in the process of writing another fanfic, and I will hopefully have the first chapter of that up sometime during the week.**

**-there is also a new Poll on my profile!**

**-Reviews make me smile! :D**

**--Michelle**


	8. Chapter 7

_RECAP:_

_"Well, hello Bella nice to meet you." Carlisle said, and offered his hand for me to shake._

_I shook his hand and politely greeted him back, "Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Cullen."_

_"Please, call me Carlisle," He replied back, "Now, I imagine we have an engagement to discuss?" Carlisle asked, sitting back down in his chair and lacing his fingers together on top of his desk._

_Edward looked at me, then back at Carlisle and nodded._

--

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, the wedding is set to be in the end of July, correct?" Carlisle said, we nodded, and he continued, "And today is...April 30, so that gives us exactly enough time for planning, preparing, and for you two to really connect with each other."

"Carlisle, What did Renee do? I mean I would like to get to know Edward more, and I really wish that we could have a lot more time, but what exactly did she do to make us have to do this?" I asked.

"It all started around the time you were born, Bella..."

_**Flashback**_

3rd Person POV.

_The year was 1989 and Renee and Charlie Swan were happily expecting a baby girl. But the main problem they faced was that they didn't have the money to raise her, and they couldn't even think about giving her up for adoption. Renee was currently 6 months pregnant, and herself and Charlie still hadn't figured out a way to get money. Charlie was just a regular police officer then, and didn't get payed much, and Renee had taken a maternity leave, without pay, from the elementary school that she worked at as a kindergarten teacher. They had no choice but to go to Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a well-respected man, whose family the Swan's were friends with. They simply asked him as a friend if they could borrow enough money for their daughter, to raise her well until her 16th birthday. Charlie and Renee both agreed that as Carlisle helped them with money, they would in turn, pay him back gradually. After Isabella Marie Swan was born, Renee went back to work, and they lived their lives without a second thought. But they had completely forgotten about paying Carlisle back the money. Carlisle. being the generous man he is, simply thought that the Swan's still didn't have the money, so he respected that, and continued helping them. But after the years wore on, and Carlisle still didn't get any of the money that the Swan's swore to pay back, Carlisle sought out to discuss this with the Swan's. He met up with Renee, since Charlie was at work, and Isabella was at school, and discussed the problem._

_"Renee, I gave you and Charlie 13 years to pay me back, and you haven't payed a cent! I am sorry, but I'm going to have to take you court, Renee. I trusted you and had faith that you would pay your debt, but you haven't, so I'm going to have to do this Renee, I'm sorry." Carlisle reluctantly stated._

_"NO! Carlisle, please. Don't go to court, I'm sorry, but we still don't get enough money, because we have to pay for Bella's school and food, and other living expenses, and we haven't made enough money! Please! Can't we figure out a way to pay the debt off?" Renee begged._

_So they went to work on figuring out a a way for the Swan's to repay their debt back to the Cullen's. After numerous contemplations, and arguments, they finally agreed on having Isabella Marie Swan, when 18 years old, marry Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to finally pay back all and any debt that either family would have with the other._

_**End Flashback**_

Both Edward and I sat there speechless, staring at Carlisle with our eyes wide, and mouths hung open in shock.

"Well, that's the story. I know I shouldn't have told you guys that, Renee will probably end up freaking out, but she's a procrastinator, so she probably would have never told you." Carlisle said, ignoring the fact that we were still dumbfounded.

* * *

After we had discussed more details on the wedding, such as where, exactly when, and how many guests, Edward and I finally left Carlisle's study in search of Edward's mother, Esme.

I was a little more nervous meeting Esme than I was with meeting Carlisle. I mean, this woman, who gave birth to him, and whom is a huge part of Edward's life, will be judging me and will probably hate me.

"Are you ready to meet my mom, Bella? Because we don't have to until your ready." Edward asked, concern laced in his voice.

"No, but what choice do I really have, it's better to do it know than to put it off, and make her mad or something." I told him.

Edward simply laughed at my comment. I was confused, and asked him why he was laughing.

"My mother rarely ever gets mad, she's one of the most compassionate people I know, besides Carlisle. She would never think negatively about _you _Bella, but she might about the whole situation, especially because 3 months isn't nearly enough time for her to plan the wedding." Edward said.

"Oh." I simply replied.

As we entered the garden area, I was taken aback by the beautiful arrangements of each delicate flower. The cornucopia of daisies, lilies, freesias, and roses astounded me. But I was awed the most of the stunning caramel-haired woman in the middle of it all. I knew then, that this gorgeous woman was Edward's mother, Esme.

--

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooo sorry for the really late update, the short chapter, AND the cliffy, but I am going to write the next chapter as soon as I am done posting this one up. It took me forever to figure out what I wanted Renee to have been in trouble with, it was hard deciding what I wanted her to do, and I couldn't really see her like robbing a bank or something. and I wanted the flashback part up as a separate chapter than the one with Esme, so again, sorry for the short chapter.**

And just to let everyone know, I don't have an outline, or a specific day to update my stories. I usually just write on a whim, and just go with the flow, and I usually update whenever I can get the chance to write. But, I am mostly a reader, and not much of a writer. _**I am also now a Beta, so if anyone need their story Beta-ed PLEASE let me know!! :D :D**_

_I would also like to thank everyone who helped give me some ideas, your help was tremendously appreciated! : )_

**I also have an **EXTREMELY** important poll up on my profile, so PLEASE go and vote :)**

**--and as always, **PLEASE REVIEW**!! :D**

**Until next time,**

**-Michelle**

**P.S.** A big thank you! to **Seducing Vampires** for pointing out when Bella says _"I was a little more nervous meeting Esme than I was with meeting Carlisle. I mean, this woman, who gave birth to him, and whom is a huge part of Edward's life, will be judging me and will probably hate me." **(I didn't think anyone would actually find that, so good job! :P )** _she says the woman who gave birth to him, and in a previous chapter with all the character info it says that Edward is adopted,well, that was not a mistake. I put it in there because Bella doesn't know that Edward was adopted. Edward hasn't told Bella about his birth parents because it's truly saddening, and possibly even horrifying(I haven't fully thought of what actually happened yet), so he doesn't want to tell her until he's ready to trust her completely.


	9. I unbelievably suck, I know

Wow! I know, I suck hardcore for not updating in 5 months :(

Well, school started, and so did immediate homework and projects and research papers, so that's why I've been nonexistent for the past 5 months. But, as soon as my finals are over, which they are done on December 19, I will start writing as much as I can :)

Again, I am soo unbelievably sorry that I am making you guys wait so long, but reviews are still very much appreciated!

-Michelle

----And, I also have a lot of ideas for one-shots, so hopefully I will have time to write and post those up as well :)


	10. Chapter 8

* * *

_RECAP:_

_As we entered the garden area, I was taken aback by the beautiful arrangements of each delicate flower. The cornucopia of daisies, lilies, freesias, and roses astounded me. But I was in the most awe of the stunning caramel-haired woman in the middle of it all. I knew then, that this gorgeous woman was Edward's mother, Esme._

---------------------

**Chapter 8**

As soon as Esme caught sight of Edward and me, she set down her gardening tools and strolled over to us.

Her eyes were a dark gold, and she had a beautiful heart shaped face, and she actually made overalls look good. Once she arrived to where we were standing she immediately brought Edward into a hug. After she pulled away from him, smiling beautifully, she stepped in front of me and opened her arms for a hug. I instantly embraced her like a daughter would their mother. She just had the comforting atmosphere about her. She pulled back from me and smiled sweetly.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Bella. Your name certainly suits you, you _are_ very beautiful, Edward is very lucky to have you." She told me. I blushed and felt incredibly shy.

"Mom, you're embarrassing her…" Edward mumbled, trying to save me from my embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable or anything." She smiled apologetically.

"It's alright, Mrs. Cullen, I get embarrassed easily." I said. "And you have an amazing garden. And home." I said honestly.

"Why thank you, dear. And please, call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." She responded.

_She isn't even close to old, she looks like she could be Edward's sister, rather than his mother! _I thought to myself. Esme then told us to come inside with her, and she would fix us some lunch. We followed her inside and we sat at the island in the middle of the gorgeous kitchen.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself." Esme politely asked. I looked over at Edward, my eyes pleading. He just sent me the same look back, as if saying _sorry._

"Well, I am 18 years old…" and I continued to tell her about me. While I was explaining to her, she was making Edward and I some sandwiches. Edward was also sitting contently next to me, listening to me explain.

While we ate, Edward told me some things about himself, like how he also loves Romeo and Juliet, like I do, how he's been playing the piano since he was 3, how he has a huge music collection, and his own library.

"Can I see it sometime?" I asked right after he told me about it.

"Of course. We could go now, if you'd like to?" He responded. I told him that I'd love to, and he led us to the grand staircase in the living room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright, I know, I suck a tremendous amount for not updating, and for this extremely short chapter :(

I know, trust me.

But, my only excuse is SCHOOL, it sucks ass, so I never get the chance to write.

I am going to **try** to update as much as I can, but I am also thinking about just deleting both of my stories, and re-writing them, and actually taking the time to outline them, and figure exactly what I am going to write.

But, I am not sure yet :/

I shall let you guys know, what ever I choose to do..

and I'm going to attempt to write some one-shots. So hopefully I actually have time to do those.

_again, I am SOOOO sorry for the extreme lack of updates :(_

--Michelle


End file.
